KC Under the weather
by watermelloncat
Summary: In my opinion K.C Undercover is the last good show on Disney Channel, thus something had to be written. Don't know what else to say... give it a read. Please leave me a review, I live for them. Hope you enjoy D


It was roughly 2:00 in the morning when K.C stumbled through the front door. Outside the rain was pouring and the wind howled through the trees.

After barely remembering to lock the door behind her, she shivered in her soaked clothes as she made her way up the stairs. Nearly tripping on the last step as her eyes started to pull close. Yawning, she walked with one hand tracing the wall to stabilise her on the way to her room, where she collapsed on her bed as soon as she walked in.

"K.C!" Kira yelled from the kitchen. K.C stirred in her bed, opening her eyes she winced as the light hurt her head. Her groan turned into a whimper when she found that it hurt her throat. Her mind was filled with the prospect of doom as she realised that she still had to go to school. Gathering her blankets closer, she wondered how long she could lie there not moving. "K.C! You're going to be late!" Kira yelled louder. K.C painfully rolled out of her bed, knowing that she couldn't procrastinate any longer.

Straightening up she grabbed her windowsill to stop herself from falling when she was overcome with a dizzy spell. When her vision cleared, and her balance steadied she shrugged off her jacket that was still soaked from that night, grimacing as pain spiked in her shoulder where an enemy agent had hit her with the back of a chair.

It was pretty obvious to her that she was effectively sick, and she contemplated whether she would be able to take a day off school. But she knew that the organisation had strict rules on school attendance, and she already missed too much of it to go on missions. Soldiering on, she got changed and headed down stairs.

"K.C! I thought I was going to have to come and get you" Kira exclaimed from the kitchen as K.C came down the stairs. "How was the mission last night, honey?" Kira asked, rushing about making her morning coffee. "It was fine I guess" K.C mumbled not feeling like explaining it in detail. "Got home really late" she yawned before pulling her sleeves over her hands, still feeling extremely cold. "Oh well, make sure you get some rest before your next mission tonight" Kira advised, in her rushing about she failed to notice how tired and miserable her daughter looked. "Here's breakfast, there's lunch money in the bag" She informed shoving a paper bag in K.C's hands before leading her over to the front door. "Remember your dad and I have that Board meeting, so we won't be home when you get back from school. And Ernie's taking Judy into headquarters to get that new upgrade malfunction fixed. But we'll all be - "Kira was interrupted as K.C finished, "back by the time my mission is over. I know mum, we've been over all this before." They both stopped when they reached the front door, "good luck on your mission tonight, baby" Kira said hugging K.C. "Call Agent Johnson if you need back up." Pulling out of the hug K.C replied, "love you mum" before walking out the door to get to school.

When K.C reached her locker, the bell had already rung, and people were heading off to their first class. Quickly grabbing her English books, she quickly formulated a plan of what to say if her teacher called her out on being late to class.

Hurrying to her desk, K.C breathed a sigh of relief when Mr Enright was only just finished calling out the roll. Sliding into her seat she ignored the stares from her classmates. Throughout the first half of the lesson she felt that she was doing okay, yes it was hard to concentrate but at least she didn't struggle to keep her eyes open. But as the clock ticked past 9:00, her eyelids started to feel heavy and her eyes began to slip closed. It was a fight for her to keep them open. She rubbed at the stinging in her eyes, but it was no use. _10 seconds K.C. You can close your eyes for 10 seconds._ She told herself as she slid down over the desk. _10 9 8 ... 7… 6 …...5 …... 4…_

K.C woke to the sounds of banging and shuffling around her. Blearily opening her eyes, she saw her classmates getting out of their chairs and gathering their books, signalling the class was over. Sitting bolt upright in surprise and embarrassment that she'd actually fallen asleep, she quickly gathered her books and made quickly for the doorway. "Miss Cooper" K.C stomach dropped as she heard the dull voice of her English teacher. Freezing in her tracks, she swallowed hard before turning around towards him. Praying that he wanted to talk about something other than her falling asleep in his class. She somehow doubted that would happen. Nobody was that lucky.

"First you show up late to my class, then you fall asleep during my lesson. Now, that's something I expect to see from your friend Marissa, but not you K.C. Does my class bore you that much?" Mr Enright's eyes felt like they bore into her soul. "No sir" K.C stuttered, a look of guilt and regret showing over her face. She wanted to explain how she wasn't actually that late, considering the lesson hadn't officially started yet. But thought better against it. "I'm sorry, I just didn't get much sleep last night" she was well aware that sounded like a pretty lame excuse, but if he knew the circumstances she was sure he'd think differently. "You're lucky you're a good student, K.C" Mr Enright sighed, "otherwise I would write you up a detention slip." K.C held her breath, afraid to get ahead of herself. "Just don't let it happen again" Mr Enright dismissed. "Thank you, Sir" K.C released the breath she'd been holding, "I promise it won't happen again."

K.C's cafeteria tray felt heavy in her hands, as she carried the food she never planned to eat to her usual table. "Hey Marissa" she mumbled, sitting down next to her best friend. "Hey" Marissa exclaimed brightly before doing a doubletake. "K.C, no offence. But you look worse than usual" Marissa stated as she registered K.C's appearance. K.C was too spaced out to even think what _'worse than usual'_ meant. "No, seriously K.C. You look terrible, what's wrong?" Marissa pressed after a brief silence. "I feel horrible" K.C rasped before coughing into her fist, grimacing as it hurt her throat. "Are you sick?" Marissa asked a sympathetic tone to her voice and a worried look on her face, as she put her hand on K.C's shoulder. "Mhmm" K.C murmured putting her head in her hands. "How? It's like in the end of spring" Marissa mused in confusion. "I was on a mission in the rain last night" K.C explained seemingly to the table. "You sound awful, why did you even come to school?" Marissa inquired. "I've missed enough days already, and the Organisation is really strict about school attendance" K.C mumbled before raising her head, "please don't tell me to go home. I can't be bothered with that," she begged before putting her head back down in her hands. "Hey, if you want to stay here you can. I don't agree with you, but it's your choice" Marissa paused for a moment. "Hey, look at me" she continued, gently tapping K.C's shoulder. Groggily K.C raised her head. "But if you're going to stay at school, I can't have you looking like that" Marissa demanded before dragging K.C out of her chair and towards the bathroom so she could put makeup on her.

"Okay, what's first?" Marissa asked herself, diving into her make up bag when they got to the bathroom. K.C barely registered Marissa's rambling about how she was glad that she had once thought to get K.C's correct foundation colour for emergencies. Of course, she hadn't planned on it being like this – she'd hopped a boy would ask K.C out and knowing that K.C wouldn't be ready she would have to be prepared. While Marissa fished supplies out of her bag, K.C looked at herself in the mirror. Grey rings shone under her eyes and the colour was drained from her face. She pursed her lips knowing that people would have seen her like this all day. "Don't worry I can fix all that" Marissa guarantied after seeing the look on K.C's face. "Come on sit up here" she instructed, tapping the bench in front of her.

K.C sat patiently on the bench while Marissa applied her foundation and concealer. She wasn't particularly sold on the idea of wearing makeup, but she knew that Marissa wouldn't give up until she had some on, so she didn't argue. After Marissa applied the powder, K.C's nose started to itch, hoping that it would go away she didn't think much of it. "All right look up" Marissa instructed as she got out the eyeliner. K.C obliged looking up to the roof. As soon as she did, she realised it was a mistake as the florescent lights intensified the tickle in her nose. She twitched her nose trying to get rid of it. "Hold still" Marissa reminded bringing the eyeliner back to her face. K.C tried to remain still as Marissa carefully applied the eyeliner, but eventually the tickle became too strong.

"Ma-Marissa, I-I need to s-sn-snee" K.C's breath hitched desperately as she raised her hand in front of her face. Luckily Marissa got the gist of what she was saying, and quickly took the eyeliner away from her face just in time for K.C turn away from her. " **EEZZ** ZZE!" K.C forcefully sneeze-spoke, bending at the waist with the power of it. "HIH… HIH-HIHH" her shoulders shook and her hand hovered in front of her face as she geared up for another sneeze. "HIH… **HEEH** HH- **SHHH** EWW… **EEH** - **SHH** MM! _snrff …_ urgh" K.C sneezed harshly and sniffled into her hand. "Bless you!" Marissa condemned, amazed at the result of the sudden outburst. K.C's hand remained clasped over her nose and mouth and she hopped off the bench. Continuing to sniffle as she walked across into one of the stalls, "Cand you turnd thda tap ond, pleadse?" she called out to Marissa, congestion heavily present in her voice as she gathered up a handful of toilet paper. After hearing the water start to splash loudly in the sink, K.C proceeded to blow her nose wetly.

She sniffed again as she exited the stall walking over to the sink where she washed her hands. Tiredly she pushed herself back up on the bench for Marissa to continue applying her makeup. "Oh no, some of your foundation's come off" Marissa exclaimed when she noticed it missing from around her nose, being replaced by a now pinkish tinge. K.C opened her mouth, probably to apologise, but Marissa interrupted, "it's okay, I can fix it." It wasn't like it was K.C's fault anyway.

It was roughly 3:30 when K.C stumbled through the door into the lounge, glad that the house was empty. She doubted that she could tolerate Ernie and Judy's arguing that afternoon. After flopping down on the couch, she only just remembered to set an alarm for her mission preparation before she drifted off to sleep.

K.C was glad for the adrenaline that was pumping through her veins as she snuck through the office door, locking it behind her. The nap she'd had earlier helped a lot as well. She still wasn't feeling great, but at least she was feeling a little better. And she hadn't seen anyone wondering around the office corridors on the way here. She was trying to think positively, but something still had her on edge – everything was quiet, too quiet. And too easy, she noticed when she found the targeted files on the desk. After briefly looking around to see if there were any traps, she approached the files after finding the area clear. Picking up the files she activated her spy-bracelet and started to scan each document.

She was about a quarter of the way through the pile of illegal energy source orders, when she heard footsteps coming down the corridor. Freezing and trying not to make a sound, she hoped that they'd move on.

She jumped when she heard the door handle turn. "It's bloody locked!" she heard a muffled voice exclaim frustratedly. "Well break it down then" a second voice replied. Quickly grabbing the files K.C hurriedly searched for a place to hide. Seeing a cupboard in the left wall she immediately rushed and hid in it as she heard the other agents trying to kick the door open.

Nervously she pushed herself into the back corner of the cupboard and crouched down as the office door broke off its hinges. "Where are the files?" the second voice asked – _male, probably mid-thirties._ "Dunno? He said they'd be on the desk" the first voice answered – _again male, late-twenties._ K.C's grip tightened on the files as her mind registered that they'd come looking for it. "I'll check the draws, you check the filing cabinet" the second voice instructed – K.C figured he was in charge. Her heartbeat rose as she realised that they could come looking in the cupboard and find her hiding in there. She remained as still as possible not making a sound.

By the sounds of their arguing and the fact that they had kicked down the door, rather than picking the lock or using a fancy gadget, K.C figured that these weren't some of the smartest agents. She was starting to get her hopes up when there was talk about a miscommunication and maybe they'd got the wrong room. But her hopes were quickly diminished when she was overcome by the overwhelming need to cough.

 _Not now K.C, not now!_ She tried to will her throat to stop contracting, and to smooth out her breathing. When that didn't work she tried to hold her breath and hope it would go away. Her eyes watered, and she knew that there was no way that the urge would go away without attending to. Giving in, she carefully pulled her legs up to her chest and clamped her hand over her nose and mouth. Allowing the coughs to be released she carefully muffled them into her hands. Using her ab muscles to control the coughs as much as possible, taking a huge effort.

When the fit was over, she held her breath, afraid to make a sound in case they had heard her. The other agents not hearing her over their rummaging through the draws, continued not knowing a thing. When K.C thought she was safe she sighed in relief, unintentionally aggravating her lungs. This time being unprepared she coughed forcefully trying to muffle them into her elbow, but it was too late.

"What was that?" the first agent asked. "Someone else is in the room!" the second exclaimed, fear in his voice. Continuing to cough, K.C got to her feet knowing that they would now find her in the cupboard. "Over there! There's a cupboard" the first voice pointed out, K.C's heart dropped but she was ready for a fight. As the enemy agent made his way over to the cupboard door, K.C readied herself in a fighting stance. She recovered from her coughing just in time for the door to be thrown open and to kick the agent square in the stomach and send him sprawling across the room.

Jumping out of the cupboard, knowing that she has the upper hand in this moment, she grabs the other agent's punch and flips him before proceeding to kick him in the side. However, she failed to notice the first agent get up before he pushed her into a wall. Dazed as her head hit the plaster board, he picked her up a threw her across the room.

K.C groaned in pain as she rolled over before the agent advanced to kick her in stomach, setting off a new bout of coughs. Curling in on herself as the coughs wracked her body, each one tearing at her throat. Her elevated heart rate was doing nothing to help her headache.

While she struggled to regain her breath, the agent took off her bracelet, "can have them finding you, can we?" he pouted mockingly before crushing the bracelet under his boot.

"Come on, we have to go!" the second agent yelled to the other, "the mission's been compromised, they know we're here!" The first agent seems to register the threat but remains where he is, "but what about the files?" "There might not be any files, this could all be a trap! They might have other agents, we need to leave!" the second agent panicked before running out the door. The first agent's eyes go wide at the prospect and as he followed him running out the door.

Slowly recovering K.C pushed herself back off the floor, grabbing the desk for support. Painfully she straightened up trying her best to ignore the pain where she was kicked in the stomach and made her way back over to the cupboard. She thanked the heavens that she had left the files in there where they somehow went unnoticed. Groggily, she exited the cupboard and climbed down the fire escape. Without her bracelet to call for transport, or anything for that matter, it was going to be a long walk home.

Back at the Cooper house hold Kira paced around the lounge nervously. K.C was supposed to be back from her mission two hours ago. At that moment Ernie sat at the kitchen table working on the computer to track K.C's bracelet. "Mum, it says her bracelet's been deactivated" Ernie's voice wavered worriedly. Kira stopped in her tracks, there was only two reasons why it would say that: if K.C had deactivated it herself, but why would she do that? And two if it had been destroyed. "Refresh the page" Kira demanded, hoping that there was something wrong with the computer and not one of those options. "Agent Kira, it will be fine. It's K.C!" Judy tried to reassure from the kitchen where she sat on a stool, "some missions just take longer than others." Kira was about to express her concerns about that when Craig rushed down the stairs, hanging up the phone, "the Organisation haven't heard from her." Kira felt sick as her worry intensified by the second. "They didn't happen to have done anything to her bracelet, have they?" Ernie asked. "No, what's wrong with her bracelet?" Craig asked going over to Ernie's computer. Kira was about to suggest they all go out and find her when she heard the door handle begin to turn.

On the other side K.C fought to turn the handle. She was so exhausted from the walk home and just her day in general that it had felt like she was dreaming as she walked home, she might go as far to say a different dimension. Struggling to turn the handle with what little energy she had, she used her other hand to complete the rotation. Hearing the holy sound of a click, she pushed on the door seeing black spots in her vision as she was overcome with dizziness.

"K.C!" Kira exclaimed absolutely overjoyed as she saw her daughter pushing through the door. Immediately she rushed over to hug her, and it was a good thing she did too because as soon as K.C made it through the door, she collapsed into her arms.

All she could see was black and she felt a weight covering her body. She could hear voices, but they sounded fuzzy. "Kira, we don't need to take her to hospital" K.C managed to crack her eyes open enough to see her dad standing in the doorway of her room. But it took too much effort to keep them open and they drew closed. She was about to drift back into unconsciousness when she heard her mum's voice. "Her fever's not breaking" she said, not registering her husband's statement. At that moment K.C felt a cool pressure on her forehead and her eyes opened again, as her dad compromised, "if it doesn't break by tomorrow, then we'll take her." K.C opened her eyes to see her mum kneeling beside her bed, looking back up at her husband.

"Mum?" K.C croaked out barely audibly. "K.C!" Kira sighed in relief that her daughter's finally woken up. "Oh, my baby girl" Kira exhaled adjusting her hand from K.C's forehead to her cheek. K.C raised her hand to her throat as she swallowed painfully. "Here" Kira said, picking up the glass of water next to K.C's bed. After helping K.C to sit up, she raised the glass to K.C's lips and stroked her hair as she drank. "Craig, go get the thermometer" Kira instructed as she put the glass back down. Craig nodded and left the room.

"What happened?" K.C croaked, trying to pull her blankets up but not having the strength. "You worked yourself sick" Kira explained, helping her with her sheets, "you came home last night from your mission and you collapsed right into my arms" her voice shook, and her eyes glistened with potential tears. Kira took a deep breath, "you scared us K.C." K.C felt tears forming in her eyes, "I'm sorry, mum" K.C sobbed reaching out for her mum, "I didn't mean to." Kira wrapped her arms around K.C's shoulders, "it's okay baby" she rubbed her hand up and down K.C's arm. "Don't cry, don't cry" she soothed as K.C continued to cry into her shoulder. Taking a deep breath, K.C calmed herself down.

Sniffling as she pulled away from her mother's embrace, she wiped the tears out of her eyes. Kira reached over and brushed loose strands of hair out of K.C's face, while K.C continued to sniffle into her hand. "Hold on" Kira uttered as she stood up before walking to the bathroom to get a box of tissues.

Returning to K.C's room she offered her the box which K.C gladly accepted. Kira knelt back down next to her bed as K.C blew her nose a few times, punctuating them with a few little coughs. "What time is it?" K.C asked as Craig walked back in the room with the thermometer. "Just past lunchtime" Kira said taking the thermometer from her husband, "here stick this under your tongue." "I'm going to go in to the Organisation" Craig said as K.C popped the thermometer in her mouth. Kira nodded as he left the room. K.C gave her mum a quizzical look. "We're going to see if we can get you an extension for your mission report" Kira filled her in.

At the moment panic spiked in K.C and she quickly looked at her wrist. Her heart sank when she realised that her bracelet had indeed been broken and it wasn't a dream. "Don't worry, we'll get you a new one" Kira assured, gently grabbing K.C's arm and putting it back down on the bed.

Together they waited in silence until the thermometer beeped. "40°C" Kira pursed her lips and shook her head, "that's too high" she muttered to herself. She sighed and closed her eyes before turning to K.C, "do you feel strong enough to have a cold shower?" K.C thought for a moment before saying, "to sit." Kira smiled at her daughter's strength and helped her get out of bed.

As K.C stood up her muscles shook as they stretched, and she realised that her clothes were stuck to her. "Urgh, I'm all sticky" K.C grumbled to herself as she pulled at her sweat-soaked shirt. Kira laughed lightly at her reaction before leading her over to the bathroom, promising to change her sheets.

K.C wasn't keen on having a cold shower, but she knew that she needed to have one unless she wanted to potentially start hallucinating or face her mother's wrath. Her body still convulsed with shivers as she got changed into her oversized varsity sweatshirt.

She pulled her sleeves over her hands as she walked down the stairs to the kitchen, where she found her mum making afternoon tea for when Judy and Ernie got home. "Feel better?" she asked as K.C took a seat on the couch. "I feel freezing, but less sticky" K.C weighed up making an effort to stop her teeth from chattering. "I know" Kira acknowledged leaving the kitchen and coming over to sit next to K.C. "What else is wrong?" she asked, putting her arm around K.C's shoulders. K.C sighed before listing, "my head and my throat really hurt. All of my muscles are sore, it feels like it takes energy to do nothing a-and –" K.C's breath began to hitch, "hih-hih… **HHERRSHH** -HIH!" She broke off into a coughing fit after a particularly ticklish sneeze. "And there's that" Kira finished K.C's list as she continued to cough into her elbow.

"Are you hungry?" she asked K.C when she had finished coughing. K.C shook her head as she cleared her throat into her fist. "Come on K.C, you have to eat something" her mum demanded. "I'll go make you some toast" she decided when K.C had remained quiet.

K.C sat cross-legged on the couch eating her toast when Craig arrived back home from the Organisation. "Good news K.C! We got your report date extended until two weeks away" he said feeling pleased with himself as walked over to her smiling. "How are you feeling baby?" he asked placing a kiss on the top of her head as he walked past. K.C groaned through a mouthful of toast. Chuckling he walked over to Kira and began to explain a new mission that Agent Johnson had just assigned the two of them.

K.C awoke from her position on the couch when she heard the door opening. Blearily opening her eyes, she saw Ernie and Judy making their way inside from school. "Kids, come get afternoon tea" Kira instructed from the kitchen, as they put their bags down by the door. As they rushed over to get food, K.C propped herself up on her elbows and rubbed her eyes. "K.C, you're awake!" Judy exclaimed from sitting at the kitchen bench. "Hey Judy" K.C smiled slightly before coughing, due to her voice being out of use. "Ew! Germs, germs, germs!" Ernie repeated as he grabbed his food from the bench before running upstairs, giving K.C a wide berth. When K.C finished coughing she sniffled into her wrist before flopping back down on the couch. While closing her eyes and waiting for sleep she overheard her mum and Judy discussing her symptoms, and Judy deciphering that K.C had an extreme case of the flu that could possibly be leading to pneumonia.

"K.C… K.C…" she felt someone gently poking her arm. "K.C" Marissa's voice became clearer. K.C groaned groggily as she rolled over to face her friend. "Oh, you're awake" Marissa realised withdrawing her poking hand away from K.C's arm. As K.C rubbed at her eyes, she fought the urge to scream, _well no duh!_ But she couldn't find the energy and decided not to, settling for "Marissa?" Looking up at her best friend she saw a worried and fearful expression. "What's wrong?" she asked her. Marissa took a breath before saying in a small voice, "Judy said you're dying of pneumonia." K.C stifled a laugh knowing that Judy was just messing with her. Bless her heart but Marissa could be really thick sometimes. "She's just playing around" K.C shook her head, "I'm not dying." After a brief silence in thought, Marissa came again, "are you sure? You look like it." "I promise you I'm not" K.C assured before hearing a muffled voice from upstairs, "she's in denial!" "Judy, shut up!" K.C yelled back before instantly regretting it, feeling like a rip was made in her throat and aggravating her chest, from which she coughed forcefully into her arm.

Marissa rubbed her hand over K.C's arm in a comforting manner as she coughed and coughed. "You sound even worse than yesterday" she said when the coughing finally stopped. "Marissa, I'll be fine" K.C dismissed, refusing to tell her how truly horrible she felt and the fact that she had collapsed the previous night.

K.C broke the silence that followed, "what happened at school today?" With this Marissa promptly launched into a discussion about how Justin, the football co-captain, just won't get the message that she's trying to put him in the friendzone because she's interested in Lockland the hockey captain since they have this thing going. "and so I'm hopping that he's going to ask me to this party at Jade's house this weekend. Because I think it's going to be super cute if we both show up to-" she stopped as K.C raised a hand to stop her. Marissa was momentarily offended before she realised that K.C was gearing up to sneeze. "Hih-hih-hih-hih…hhhh-hih…hih-hah" K.C's shoulders shock as she prepared to sneeze. "Hah…hih- _hiii-hiihh_ " her breath got higher and higher as her nose continued to torture her. " _ **Hiihh-hiiihhh**_ … _snff"_ she sniffled in the hope of coaxing out the sneeze. "Hih… hih-hih…hehh-hiihh…hah?" she closed her eyes wondering of the sneeze was going to come out. Finally, something snapped, and she pitched forward sneezing rapidly into the duvet covering her. " **HHAAARSSH** SHHEEEWW-HHMMM…HARR-RRUUUSHHKOO…EEESSSHHKKKEEEWW!" She sniffled messily into the back of her hand as sighed before her body gave into more. "HHIIMM-chh…HIIGG-nngxtt **TT** … ow" she winced as pain shot up in her head from stifling such a forceful sneeze.

As K.C sniffled, Marissa reached over to the other table and grabbed the box of tissues waiting there, then offered them to K.C. She grabbed a few and proceeded to blow her nose wetly, now and then realising tired sounding sneezes. "Hih-chhhihhhh" K.C sneeze sighed as she pulled the tissue away from her nose and flopped back on the couch, exhausted from all the sneezing. "Marissa, I'm sorry but I don't want you to catch this. I really think that you should leave" K.C appologised her voice sounding raw. "That's okay, I've got to get to the foodbank to start my shift soon anyway" she assured comfortingly. "I just wanted to stop by and bring you this" she continued before pulling Hidden Figures out of her bag, "you want me to put it on for you now?" Not having the energy to speak K.C smiled at her, which was enough for her to get the message.

"Feel better soon, K.C" Marissa wished as she stepped out the doorway with Hidden Figures playing in the background.


End file.
